


Yes Mistress

by PinkPeach



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Breaking traffic Laws, Dominatrix (Sorta), F/M, Foot Fetish, Pet Play, Slight Exibitionism, SubSans, Teasing, Underfell AU, domreader, like sorry if your a grammar natzi, lots of begging, lover boy Red, obey traffic please, sucky punctuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPeach/pseuds/PinkPeach
Summary: Red thinks he can be a well behaved submissive for a night, so you hold it to him. Let’s see we’re it takes you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey haven’t posted in like ever, I don’t know how to feel about that. But I managed to write this one shot while my girlfriend was out of town. I just really like Bad boys turned soft ya know. So anyways enjoy, and please excuse the punctuation and any other grammatical errors you might find, thank you Glitch.

To say he was an unlucky guy would be an understatement. Always losing change, losing his front canine, becoming a time and space enigma, stuff like that. So to say his luck changed once he came above ground is no small tale, hell he was even lucky enough to snag a nice place just cause some jagoff died in it. He had more luck than a leprechaun holdin a seven leaf clover while strippin on a double rainbow, and he thanks his lucky stars for it everyday. But if he had to say what his luckiest feat was yet, it had to be when you strut into his life.

 

Now he doesn’t believe in a lot of things but when an angel like you waltz into Grillby’s,  in high heeled leather boots, shorts and a sequin crop top he almost started praying. He mustered all his luck and gave it all he got, only to get denied and denied again. But damn if that didn’t make you even more tempting, he started to learn little things about you like how your favorite music was rock and that you have a pet turtle. And even bigger things like, how your second job was as a dominatrix at this exclusive club in the city. He had almost lost all the magic flowing to his brain when he heard that, you were the one you had to be. So one day he had to ask…

 

**_“Doll ya gotta tell me how can a guy like me get with a fire charge like you?”_ **

 

You thought for a minute but he knew you already had the answer.

 

“ I don’t know red, that might be one of the few things you might not be able to do”

 

You smirked, god the way you held yourself so proud makes him weak kneed. The act somehow making you shine brighter.

 

**_“ there ain’t nuthin that I can’t do, how many times have I proven that”_ **

 

He was pretty proud of that fact actually, strong, fast and when he felt like it smart to. The perfect mate for the perfect woman, that’s why he wanted a shot to prove it to you. You chuckled that type of chuckle where you think you know something he doesn’t.

 

“ okay I’ll tell you but you won’t be able to do it, I’m tellin ya in advance”

 

**_“ just spit it out, can’t you see I’m wastin away over here”_ **

 

you took your time, teasing him like always. Somehow knowing which of his buttons to push to make him tick.

 

“ well you’d have to go on a date with me...”

 

**_“....have I not been trying to do that this entire time”_ **

 

“and you’d have to be the perfect submissive the entire time”

 

Submissive huh. The word ran in his head a bit trying to somehow imagine it, but it wasn’t fitting right. Him a sub, now he was a lot of things an asshole, a bastard, a crooked piece scum. Yes, yes and double check mark. But a sub he was not.

 

You must have seen the hesitation on his face, because your smile grew even bigger. Shooting back the rest of your drink with a big I told ya so plastered big and wide, almost to the point you were laughing.

 

“ what I tell ya big red, you won’t be able to do it, which is sad cause I kinda wanted to see you squirm a bit”

 

You were really eating this up, he was glad he sat on the dull side of Grillby’s tonight he didn’t want anyone else to catch his blush. He gave it a bit more thought, trying to see if there was a sub bone in his body, coming to no avail. You on the other hand had finished your drink, and seeing as you always called it quits after the fifth one, you were about to call it a night.

 

**_“... you sure there’s no other way”_ **

 

“Nope it’s either that or nothin”

 

Hopping down from the bar stool, you started to fish for money to pay your bill. He could feel the sweat dripping down his face, taking a second to wipe it off. You gave him one more bone chilling look, silently asking for his final answer.

 

**_“ fine… you got yourself a deal”_ **

 

The look on your face was mock surprise, fading into an all knowing smile just as fast.

 

“Good, I’ll see you at my place tomorrow 6:30 sharp. Understood?”

 

**_“Grumble….Grumble”_ **

 

“Understood?”

 

**_“Yea”_ **

 

You gave him a quick kiss on one cheek, and a soft pat on the other.

 

“You’re gonna need to fix that attitude of yours real quick if your planning on scoring after our date red”

 

He blushed, watching you walk out of the bar even more confident then when you came in. Grillby eventually came to pick up your money, and snap him back into reality.

 

**_“ you might need to call PETA grillz, cause I’m about to score me a rare minx”_ **

 

The flaming bartender gave him a mocking laugh, before walking off. He set alarms for the day… then he set a few more for those alarms. His bro commented on his spacey behavior, and while usually he’d ask his brother for advice but trying to explain to him why he needs advice on being a sub would be hard.

 

———-

 

You on the other hand kept very busy, making  reservations, prepping outfits and just being excited. The real reason you wanted to do this was to see if red would ever actually listen to you, as much as you loved his big and tough demeanor you needed to know there were other things about him.

 

“ hello- yes I’d like to make a reservation for two at 7- that’ll be tomorrow- yes in a booth preferably- that’d be perfect- yes thank you- the name will be under …. - mhm thank you”

 

Now that dinner was reserved what could you do that would really try his patience. Oh just the thought of red trying to hold himself back, and being under your order made you shiver. How were you supposed to sleep like this, you just couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

 

——

 

Today was the day, he knew cause he basically watched the sun come up through his room slowly. He wasn’t nervous to say, just jittery, sweaty and a bit anxious was all. He wanted to call but didn’t know if that was a very sub-by thing to do, maybe he was overthinking it I mean a guy could only research so much the night before.

 

At around 2 he gave in and called, you… didn’t pick up. He didn’t know what that meant probably that you were busy right? He was starting to get more anxious, you wouldn’t just ignore him cause you wanted to bail, no that’s not the type of person you are. He needed to breathe and calm down it was probably just…

 

_(Ring)_

 

His phone was going off, thank Asgore he was losing his mind.

 

**_“Hey!”_ **

 

Silence

 

**_“Angel cakes?”_ **

 

“Red? What’s up are you okay?”

 

**_“No I’m good, it was uh nuthin”_ **

 

“... you called me, to tell me ‘nuthin’”

 

Dang, he had no legitimate reason to call you and right know he was blanking.

 

**_“ no well I wanted to ask what I should wear tonight, for our um date ya‘ know”_ **

 

“ ya red I remembered, I asked yesterday”

 

He heard you giggle, which meant you were still cool with going. Cooling his nerves instantly.

 

**_“ well I just wanted to tell you not to wear socks tonight, since I plan on knocking them off”_ **

 

Another laugh, if he was lucky he could get you to snort.

 

“ don’t worry, I won’t be wearing much of anything tonight”

 

Oh stars

 

**_“ good makes it easier to take off, if nuthins there”_ **

 

“ oh but don’t you remember red, you’ll have to behave the ENTIRE time, still think you’re up for the task”

 

He cleared his throat.

 

**_“ I gave you my word, and you know I don’t like making empty promises”_ **

 

“ I know red, so I’ll give you a little hint in advance, ya listenin”

 

**_“Yea?”_ **

Your voice dropped an octave, barely coming through the receiver. You sounded so close to him, close enough to be whispering right near his skull.

 

“good little subs wait to be called on, understand?”

 

He could feel his SOUL skip a beat, something in him rumbling as his breathing picked up.

 

**_“ ye-yes”_ **

 

You hummed, it sounded pleased he didn’t know why but that made him even hotter.

 

“good I’ll see you later, I gotta go”

 

You hung up leaving him squeezing his phone way to tight, just like the feeling in his pants chest. He

started to count 5 hours, 46 mins and 23 seconds until his date, but who was counting.

 

2 hours, 36 mins and 15 seconds

He’s never finished all his jobs so quickly, eyes on the clock at every moment he could. Guys from his construction job heckled him all day about his date, making him almost regret telling them. His usual customers at the bike shop comment on his uppity attitude and wish him luck, things had slowed down so now time was just ticking away as he sat and watched.

 

1 hour, 9 mins and 33 seconds

He was finally off work, and was heading home. After planning this for hours he ran through it again for the 25th time, double checking everything. He needs to shower, calcium scrub, steam outfit, pick up flowers etc etc.

 

34 minutes, 45 seconds

He was at the flower shop, and while he didn’t know your favorite flowers he knew you hated roses. Something about them being overplayed and pretentious, so he picked up some Dahlia’s instead. He never was the type of guy to get a girl flowers on the first date but, for you he’d grab a rock from the moon himself if he could.

 

13 minutes, 9 seconds

Would you be mad if he was early, he’d been planning this for hours and now that it’s here he’s never been more nervous. He was leaving more prints in his steering wheel, that he knew but the thought of even just being with you made his soul pound.

 

1 minute, 0 seconds

He was here outside the door to your apartment, building up the courage to knock he took a breath.

 

Knock.

 

Knock.

 

… nothing, he exhaled taking a much needed breath before knocking again.

 

Knock.

 

Kno..

 

“Hey Red


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s red on his date, he’s a little nervous but only a little, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all know the drill sorry for any misspellings yards yadda, this chapter gets pretty heated soooo yea.

You looked amazing. You were wearing his colors, a short red dress with a black jacket and a touch of red lipstick. He was star struck, thank Asgore you invited him in because he doubted he had the brain power to think of it himself. 

 

**“ uh I got these for you”**

 

He handed her the flowers, stepping inside and looking around the place seemed orderly. Like everything had a place, but at the same time it was homely and smelled like one to. 

 

“Flowers, really trying to show out I see” 

 

**“Of course only the best”**

 

He gave a cheesy grin, as she walked towards a vase already occupied with wilting Lilies replacing them with his. 

 

“so are you nervous?”

 

He choked 

 

**“What me? Never”**

 

“ oh, cause you haven’t made one pun since you’ve walked in here. That’s very unlike you” 

 

**“ well you said best behavior, right?”**

 

“I did but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be you, if you weren’t this date would be completely pointless” 

 

You could always see right through him, sometimes it made him wonder if you could look right into his soul and read him like a book. 

 

**“ Alright then, educate me”**

 

He plopped down on your couch, he could tell you spent a lot of time on it cause your smell was all over it. He’d stay on it all day if he could. 

 

“ okay” 

 

You walked over behind him, and started to run your fingers over his skull. In slow swirls and circles almost lulling him into a trance. 

 

“ you are to respect me and listen to all my orders, obeying them immediately” 

 

Trailing under his chin

 

“ you are not to swear, whether I’m there or not” 

 

Back around to the back of his skull, blanking his mind.

 

“If you want something you are to ask for permission first”

 

You added more pressure to your fingers, swirling around where his cheek would be. 

 

“ and if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable you are to utter the word Dahlia” 

 

His eyes were closed, he doesn’t remember when he closed them but it was hard to open them. His mind felt clouded like he’d been drinking for hours, you’d manage to calm all his nerves and subdue him with just the sound of your voice. 

 

“ oh and you are to address me as Mistress the entire night, now…”

 

You tilted his chin to look at you, his eyes lidded and heavy and his breathing hard. 

 

“ why don’t you give it a go” 

 

**“... yes Mistress”**

 

“ the words sound so perfect coming from your mouth, such a good boy” 

 

There it was, that sharp feeling the traveled down his spine and filled him with something he couldn’t describe. A strange mix of pride and arousal, but also joy whatever it was he liked it. 

 

A good boy…

 

**“ so where will we be going today Mistress”**

 

You smiled 

 

“ well first we’ll be going out to eat, then we’ll see where the night takes us”

 

**“ cool, where are we going?”**

 

Muffet’s, why’d it have to be this place, not only did he hate the damn bug, she hated him. Plus it’s almost impossible to get in, but knowing you the reservations had already been made weeks in advance. As he rolled up to the valet handing the runt his keys he noticed you had stopped short, you had that waiting expression which meant he was supposed to do something. 

 

**“Oh right”**

 

The door, he walked ahead and held it open, you started to walk again giving him a small thank you. As you both approached the host booth, with him in tow the human standing there gave him a thorough look of disgust before addressing you. 

 

“  _ hello and welcome to Muffet’s can I get a reservation name”  _

 

After a moment of silence, he turned to you only to see you looking up at him expectantly. He was supposed to answer, but you set the reservation how in the hell would he know….

 

**“ the name is under … Mistress”**

 

The human looked surprised, then started to look at the tablet in his hand. 

 

_ “Oh yes, your right on time. Please follow me”  _

 

He cleared his throat feeling like the room had gotten hotter, you’d planned everything to the “T” every agonizing and embarrassing moment. 

 

“ such a smart pet I have” 

 

You adjusted his tie, showing him your enjoyment of the situation. He couldn’t help but growl, the feeling of your praises getting to him. 

 

“ behave” 

 

That was the last thing you said before following the host to our seats, he was trailing right behind you watching how you strut. You walked with such confidence and precision he couldn’t help but stare, your hips moving at a mesmerizing and steady tempo. Adding perfectly to the bounce of your ass, he didn’t care if he got caught staring it was worth the view of you in that dress. 

 

_ “ your waiter will be with you shortly”  _

 

Oh we made it to the table, a nice booth and the table was decorated to the nines and a nice candle chandelier above. 

 

——-

 

He was just too cute, in his little suit. At first he looked like a nervous wreck but now he seems to have settled down, he also seems to be warming up to your praises. Of all the kinks you thought he might have a praise kink wasn’t one of them.

 

You only held up your menu for show, you already knew what you wanted but just being able to stare at him fully filled you with pride. 

 

“ I’m getting the beef sirloin with a side of scalloped potatoes, and for drinks we should have some echo wine, I’ve heard Grillby ships it here himself” 

 

He looked up from his menu catching your eyes only to look back down again. 

 

**“ wouldn’t be surprised, though they never get along her and Grillby wouldn’t ever pass up a business deal like that”**

 

He laughed, his voice was always so deep and gruff you could pick it out from a crowd in an instance. But now it carried a hint of uncertainty and sounded strained. He was doing well, you were being to easy on him, maybe it was time to kick it up. 

After a moment the server finally came.

 

_ “Hi I’m Tish and I’ll be your server, what can I start you off with?”  _

 

You slip off your shoe, leaving the heel behind. You slowly start to trail your foot up his leg. 

 

**“ yes I’ll have the hng, the um spider ribeye steak with a side of mixed veget-ha-bles”**

 

Wow it’s easier than expected to get him riled up, and all you had done was put your foot to his pelvic bone. If he was truly this sensitive, then the rest of the night would be even more fun than you thought. 

 

**“And she’ll have the beef sirloin with a side of um”**

 

He was gripping the seat so hard you thought he might rip it, you turned to notice the server was giving you both funny looks, but you could care less. All that mattered to you in that moment was the big, scary monster who was on the brink of moaning your name right in front of you.

**“ s-scalloped potatoes and a bottle of echo wine, p-please”**

 

With how he said it you were sure that last ‘please’ was meant for you, but it’d be plain cruel to let that pretty face he was making disappear. So instead you stilled your motions, but kept the pressure of your foot there. 

 

_ “ okay, will that be all?” _

 

“No, could you tell Ms. Muffet that a friend of hers is here, and then we’re good” 

 

_ “ will do, your food will be read momentarily”  _

 

The server scuttled off as fast as possible, which left you and Red to each other once again. You went back to rubbing his pelvis nonchalantly, this time with a lighter touch. 

 

**“ Doll please… hah can’t this wait”**

 

“ you must have me mistaken” 

 

You applied more pressure grinding your foot down harder. 

 

“ cause that’s not my name” 

 

**“ Mistress please I don’t ahh I can’t- it’s too much”**

 

He was panting now, good thing the style and placement of the booth hid a lot of his features. You thought about letting up, but the little name slip wasn’t to go unpunished. 

 

“ fine I’ll go easy on you, but you have to summon that pretty little cock of yours first and keep it summoned for the rest of the night”

 

He looked conflicted, then nodded his head. You heard a slight fizzing sound and felt the hard bulge appear, basing it off of what you felt he was pretty impressive in size. As promised you did go easy, moving on to feather light touches and brisk rubs. 

 

“that any better” 

 

He was leaning over the table biting on his finger to keep quiet, when he tried to answer you, you noticed his tongue was also summoned. Oh how much of a beast he looked when his mouth was open was just plain cruel, you were already imagining all the collars that would fit him and maybe getting a piercing or two. 

 

“Red look at me” 

 

He looked up, his face dusted heavily with cherry red magic and his mouth parted. 

 

“What do you say?” 

 

He let out a shaky breath. 

 

**“Thank you Mistress”**

 

“Good boy” 

 

He let out a deep growl, low enough to almost be a purr. 

 

“ aw do you like it when I praise you, when I call you my good boy?”

 

You could feel the slight movement of his hips against your foot, he had started to grind and hump in a desperate attempt to get more friction. 

 

**“ yes, yes”**

 

“ does my foot, feel good?” 

 

**“ ah yes- yes Mistress”**

 

He was picking up his pace, poor thing actually thought you’d get him off here. You pulled back slipping your foot back into your heel under the table, a heated smirk plastered your face. 

 

“Then maybe if you behave, you’ll get it back” 

 

**“What agh no-please-so close”**

 

“ shape up now, we have a visitor” 

 

Out the corner of your eye you saw Muffet, making her way out the kitchen coming to your table. Red was trying to regulate his breathing, and find a comfortable sitting position ( which you doubt would be possible). 

 

“Muffet!!” 

 

_ “(Y/N)!!”  _

 

You get up immediately getting swallowed with a barrage of arms as she pulls you into a hug, you’ve known her for awhile but only rarely got to see her. She picks up the convo immediately, filling you in on every detail of her life. 

 

——— switch 

 

How could you , he knew you were a tease but to be on the receiving end of it all was pure torture. He wanted to be angry or any other emotion but the throbbing need below him was a good distraction, he could try to finish himself off but highly doubted you would like that. He wanted to leave, wanted to go to his place and wreck you but you were in charge, and to be honest he was enjoying it. 

The way you look at him when you know he’s completely powerless to everything you say, makes him feel weak. And the praises you give him when he’s good jumpstarts his SOUL into overdrive. He doesn’t know why he thought this would be hard, this is the most fun he’s had on a date ever. He chuckled to himself, catching your attention. 

 

“ oh and you know Red right” 

 

Everyone’s attention shifted to him, which reminded him of his hard on that was causing a dent in the table. 

 

_ “ yea I know the walking bag of bones, though I’m a little surprised to see him here with you.” _

 

Fucking bitch, she was always a stuck up money grabber and he would have told her so if it weren’t for the cocky glare coming from you. Of course you knew he didn’t like her, you wanted to see him hold his tongue, god you were smart. Cause if there was one person he hated most it was her. 

 

**“Hey bug”**

 

He couldn’t think of a lot of other things, that weren’t either an insult or a swear so he went with that. 

 

_ “ it would be smart to give up on this one, he’s got a pretty thick skull, he can’t even listen to himself sometimes fufufufu”  _

 

He growled, the little cunt was ruining his night and his hard-on. He was about to speak when you had said something first. 

 

“don’t worry about me, oh look our food just arrived”

 

The server was coming our way, with another following with a wine chiller bucket. 

 

_ “Oh then I’ll let you enjoy, I’ll even slip you a chef discount...just kidding oh fufufufu”  _

 

And with that she left and our food came, they set the wine and food down leaving with a chipper “enjoy”. You started eating, you didn’t say anything and it was getting to him. 

 

**“Mistress”**

 

“Yes?” 

 

**“Can we please just take all this to go”**

 

“Now why would we do that” 

 

You were playing dumb. 

 

**“Cause this hard-on is making it hard to focus on eating”**

 

“Hmm I can imagine, but that sounds like a you problem” 

 

He was becoming impatient. 

 

**“Please I need…”**

 

“ Red, I already said no”

 

He whined, god never In a million years did he imagine himself so… so submissive. He was always a take what he wanted type of guy and now, we’ll now he was a whimpering begging mess. The rest of the evening was filled with funny conversations and light touches underneath the table, by the time you were both finished eating he was drooling and it wasn’t because of the food. 

 

“Should we get something for dessert?”

 

**“ hng, you said we could go home”**

 

“I don’t know are you sure you don’t want dessert”

 

**“yesyesyes I’m sure”**

 

After an hour and some change of you teasing him he was on the brink of losing his mind, you were getting a kick out off his struggling, the condescending smile never leaving your face the entire dinner. 

 

“ oh fine, but only since you managed to keep quite the entire night” 

 

You waved the server down. 

 

**“ thank you Mistress”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know in the beginning in my head Red sounded a lot moreyankee-ish, like a New Yorker type of accent and now it’s gone. Well whoops.


	3. Final hurrah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, has Red behaved well enough to get his reward. Well maybe he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y’all, a finished work. Please enjoy and don’t be afraid to show any friends. the fandoms shrinking and while things do die you have oldies like me still hanging on by a thread.

You took your sweet time leaving the restaurant, saying goodbye to Muffet on the way out. He had waited by the door impatiently, almost scaring the valet to death when he asked them to pull his car around. The car ride was filled with uncomfortable fidgeting and the roar of the engine, you were looking out the window seeming to be in a pleasant daze. 

 

“You’re gonna run that light if you don’t pay attention” 

 

He thought about hitting the brakes, but seeing the look on your face if he didn’t seemed like a lot more fun. So he put his foot on the gas. 

 

“Red? red don’t you dare” 

 

He must’ve suddenly became deaf, cause he didn’t hear a thing. 

 

“ Red I swear to god if you-“ 

 

To late, he had already passed it leaving a pair of honking cars in his dust. 

 

**“ whoops”**

 

——-

‘Whoops’ that cheeky bastard, still managing to disobey you with a hard-on was a tough feet. But what better way to learn than to teach him. And here you were, planning on letting him have fun tonight. Well he’ll have it his way then, cause two could play that game. 

 

After a minute or two you both made it back to your place, you don’t know what he was imagining but there was a crude smile on his face. If only he knew what your plans were, oh you almost felt bad for him (but honestly not that bad). 

 

“you coming up?” 

 

He hopped out the car faster than you’ve ever seen him move, and lead the way but since you had the key he needed to learn to wait. Once you opened your apartment you barely had time to turn on a light before he was on you, pinning you to the wall both of his arms surrounding you. He was a growling, drooling mess above you as he pressed against your front, you on the other hand didn’t move and inch. 

 

**“I went along with everything you wanted tonight Mistress, so now can I get my reward?”**

 

He was by your ear, you could hear his labored breath and tiny whines which in turn made you even hotter. He was a good couple inches taller than you and was also buried in your neck so you couldn’t see his face. 

 

“Down boy” 

 

**“ But”**

 

“ I said down” 

 

He whined but eventually got on his knees in front of you, you took this moment to take a good look at him. He was panting with his mouth open pupils dilated, fangs bared and tongue partly lolling out. He was sweating all over and there was a tight bulge coming from his pants, he was looking at you like you were a living god. 

 

“I’m going to my room to get everything ready, when I say ‘come’ you may follow. Until then you stay in this spot kneeling, am I understood?”

 

**“Yes Mistress”**

 

You walk away watching as his shoulders sagged with your leave, he was just too precious not many people could find a 6 foot 200 pound skeleton adorable but they didn’t see him like you did. You slipped off your dress, already having everything set out on your bed before dinner. You just wanted to make him wait a bit longer out of spite, and after one last look in the mirror and a swipe of red lipstick you called him in. 

 

“Come” 

 

He ported in, filling the room with static but only for a second. He was still in the kneeling position, admiring your outfit with blown pupils. His stare of awe filling you with even more sadistic intent. 

 

“ there’s my pet, are you ready?” 

 

**“Yes!”**

 

You brought your hand to his cheek, caressing it softly.

 

“Oh I hope you don’t think your still getting a reward after that little stunt you pulled in the car” 

 

He froze. 

 

“Be lucky your getting something at all, though I can’t promise I’ll let you cum. Now strip and get on the bed face up.”

 

He followed your orders instantly, practically ripping his pants off. After he got situated you climbed on top, resting right in front of his pelvic bone. You could feel the heat from his magic, without even touching it. You grabbed the warmed bottle of oil on your bedside and popped the cap. 

 

“ you remember the safe word?” 

 

**“Yes”**

 

“What is it?”

 

**“Dahlia”**

 

“Good boy, now I want you to moan my name” 

 

With your oiled hands you grabbed his ribs, giving each a good rub down before moving on to the next. You made sure to spend extra long on the smallest set as they were the most sensitive, he continuously bucked his hips up but getting no friction. His please going unanswered as you moved to his spine, only stopping to get more oil. 

 

**“Mistress I want to- I need to come pl-please”**

 

“ oh we cant have that now, bad pets don’t get rewards I’m in the middle of teaching you a lesson” 

 

You finished off his spine and got off him. 

 

**“ what no pleasepleaseplease don’t stop come back”**

 

“ oh hush, now the rules are you're not allowed to touch and you’re not allowed to come until I do”

 

You pulled down the lace panties you were wearing and situated yourself directly on top on his cock, not letting him in but enough to rub yourself off. His magic was humming, which to you felt great, but for Red meant he was going to have a hard time keeping it together. 

 

“Ready”

 

He couldn’t even form a coherent enough thought to answer you, so you began grinding down making sure to rub your clit. He gripped the sheets tight probably trying to hold himself back from grabbing you. 

 

**“ s-so warm gd so soft please harder agh gah so wet Mis-Mistress”**

 

You were loving this, maybe a little too much because you were close to coming. Fuck watching him squirm earlier really took a number from you, his body twitched as you sped, up his pleas going unheard as you worked yourself off. 

 

“ mmhh agh Red, fuck I’m gonna ah”

 

——switch

 

He had to bite his lip in order not to scream, the feeling had became almost unbearable as he felt you twitch above him. His cock covered in a mixed liquid of you and him, he would have been content on watching your afterglow if it wasn’t for the burning need to cum himself. 

 

“You didn’t cum, what a good little pet I have, you still want your reward?”

 

He thought he might explode if he held out any longer, only managing to whimper out small pleas. 

 

“Fine you did better than I thought you would, so I’m all yours big boy” 

 

You’re all his? Fuck he’d been waiting to hear those words all night. He sat up pushing you onto your back all in one go, he lined himself up with your pussy taking one more look into your eyes. 

 

“ what are you waiting for” 

 

**“ heh nuthin”**

 

He thrust in, immediately feeling welcomed into you, managing within a couple thrust to bottom out. 

 

**“Mine fuck finally, so soft hmm”**

 

Your confidant manner long gone leaving only your cute blush and soft moans. You caught him staring and smiled, you looked like you were about to say something bratty so he pulled you into a kiss. This must of caught you by surprise cause for once you actually shut the fuck up. 

 

“Gah Red, there oh fuck there don’t stop don’t aahhh”

 

**“wouldn’t heh dream of it”**

 

He was close, you were close just a couple more thrust. His magic was practically vibrating at this point, he needed to cum and  **now** . He pulled you closer throwing your leg over his shoulders, leaning over you. 

 

“Aahh” 

 

**“So Close so”**

 

You started to squeeze him tighter, your gasping and moans becoming louder. 

 

**“Mistr-AAHH”**

 

“RED!”

 

he let go the pent up magic in him finally being released, he lost sense of everything around him losing himself to the feeling of the long needed orgasm. His hips kept moving even when he was spent, extending the ripples of his orgasm to the last second. 

 

“Red t-to much” 

 

He pulled out, dissipating his magic and flopping back onto the pillows. He’s never felt a bed this comfy in his life, something cold touches his head forcing his eyes open. 

“Water?”

 

He took it. 

 

**“Was that a request, or an order?”**

 

“Depends on how tired you are” 

 

**“And they call me a monster”**

 

“Lucky for you I’m only a monster in the sheets, now we doin this or not” 

 

**“... Yes Mistress”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that’s it who knows when the creative itch will strike me again. So until I have a sadistic urge I can’t take care of see ya later. Luv ~Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here we go and I promise this one actually has an ending. I won’t just leave you guys with your dicks to the wind, pinky promise. Luv Glitch


End file.
